


Glistening Scales

by angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, CBT, D/s, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dragons, Humiliation, Inaccurate biology, Let me know if I missed anything I guess, M/M, Mostly PWP not gonna lie, Public Humiliation, Steve gets kidnapped, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, but only so that he lives in good health and luxury so, i won't mind, idk - Freeform, probably dub con, take that as you will i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb/pseuds/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb
Summary: The world has been divided into Kingdoms and territories after an explosion of magic or something changed everyone.  The one kingdom to rule them all however, are the dragon shifters.  22 year old Steve has unknowingly been on the run from the shifters ever since his mother ran off with his egg from the royal hatchery - he just doesn't know it.  A few months after his mother passes from an illness, Steve isn't doing too great.  He doesn't get enough to eat, he is constantly beaten up by suspicious villagers like Rumlow and he doesn't have any friends.  All of that changes however, the second a handsome dark-haired dragon shifter steps foot into town.One sentence summary: Gentle dom dragon Bucky kidnaps (for a given value of kidnap, it’s more of a gentle persuasion really) a sad and lonely dragon Steve to make sure he always has a steady supply of yummy food, warm hugs, and that giant dragon dic- you get the point.Plot Note: There are a bunch of different types of animal shifters and also just normal humans divided into some medieval society kinda thing.  This isn't focused on a whole lot, and is never really explained mostly because it doesn't matter a whole lot.  Sorry if that makes you sad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Eseranza whose comment inspired me to get my butt in gear and write more often.
> 
> This is a fun dragon AU, that I need to check off my list. Fair warning, the next few fics after this one will be along the same lines of Finding Sunlight - and are in fact incredibly similar. Hope you don't mind that. So Steve and Bucky are two different kinds of dragons. Google wyvern, and a golden and elegant twisty version is Steve. I like to think he's small and slight because he flies all the time. Bucky is your classic 'Smaug' - type dragon.
> 
> After those, there will be one hardcore non-con thing I have planned, and after that we enter the plot-heavy stories.
> 
> I try to end every chapter so that the story will stand by itself even though it's not technically completed. Because of this, I have to work things around a bit, so if updates take me a little longer than a week please don't be mad at me...
> 
> Also if the continuity isn't quite there (I am fully aware that a giant wooden carousel poofs out of existence, but just pretend that it didn't), I am sorry, but also lazy, so it might not ever get fixed. 
> 
> No beta so sorry about the typo's.

Steve trudges his way along the muddy path towards the town center. In his left hand, he carries a neatly woven basket, with a checkered red blanket folded neatly at the bottom. He grumbles as he kicks at a stray root lying over the path and curses the fact that he lives in a house located 5 miles away from the nearest market. 

It’s a complaint that he’s made at least a thousand times before, and a complaint that he’ll make at least a thousand times more. There isn’t any genuine venom behind it, Steve adores the house that his mother left behind.

When he nears the clearing that opens towards the market, he finds that within the space there are far more people than there usually are. There’s an air of excitement present within the large group of people, and an unexplainable tension that feels as though it could snap at any minute. 

Steve takes a deep breath, and pushes his way into the crowd. As he gently nudges aside small groups of people holding frantic conversations, he finally spots Sam amidst the crowd. He doesn’t know Sam very well, but he was kind enough not to steal his food and he hasn’t beaten him up before. “Sam! What’s going on?”

Sam turns to him with a grim face, “A dragon shifter scout has come here. He says that he found the traces of another shifter and wants to examine all the youth in the village.”

Steve pales, of all the shifters species, the dragons were the ones who reigned supreme - and they were known for destroying villages that had lost their favour within their territory. He shifts uneasily, and he raises his hand to grip Sam’s upper arm. “Sam, I have to leave. I can’t be here, not when he is.”

Sam looks at him with sadness in his eyes, perhaps even pity. “Steve, it's too late. They’ve already started selecting people. The only way that you would’ve been able to escape is if you hadn’t come to town today. They don’t let anyone out, not now when they’ve begun the process.”

Steve reels backwards, and turns to flee only to run into the town guard, Heimdall. Heimdall studies him closely for a few seconds, before grabbing his arm. Raising his voice, he shouts over the excited crowd “Wait! I’ve found one more!”.

Steve is shoved onto a circular platform crafted out of wood, that seems to function like an over-sized carousel.. The basket is torn from his hands, and his arms are tied to a post behind him. Steve struggles, but his knees are shoved apart and tied to rings far to each side. Soon, he can’t move, and he notices a lot of other people trussed up in a way similar to him. There are at least 50 people tied to the wheel, and his blood runs cold. It’s not a particularly dignified position, a twisted mockery of a club dancer after the money has begun to trickle into the bar.

Leather boots thud on the ground, and Steve turns his head to see a striking young man with dark hair and electric blue eyes. He knows almost instinctively that this is the shifter Sam was talking about. The man surveys the wheel with a cold gaze, and walks around it once with a searching gaze. There is a pause, and then a roar sounds through the air, and Steve tenses, the sound setting him on edge.

A large dragon with black scales now takes up the space in the town square,narrowly avoiding the bodies of the gathered villagers. It has four lean limbs touching the ground, and it’s wings are almost long enough to touch the tip of its tail. It’s left wing was lined with silver scales, and it swung its head towards Steve. Steve froze, and stared at the ground, willing the dragon to look away, but before it does a voice sounds out. “I am the dragon shifter!”

Steve relaxes, it's Rumlow. There never was a man that Steve had hated more, but for once in his life Steve thanked the stars that he was born. His father Pierce curses and shakes his head, but there is nothing that he can do. The dragon swings his head and regards Rumlow doubtfully. “Are you sure?”

“He is!” It was Rollins, Rumlow’s biggest follower.

The shifter pauses, “Then shift.”

Rumlow hesitates, and then shakes his head, “I can’t do it very well.”

Steve winces, Rumlow had just proved himself to be completely false, and the shifter seemed to agree. His voice amused, “If you wanted to come to the city so badly, you could have just asked, little human. But no, you are not the shifter, in fact, I think I already know who is.”

He turns his head towards Steve, and before Steve can even blink he finds himself with a cold dragon nose shoved right against his crotch, where his scent is the strongest. Steve tries to flinch away, but the ropes hold him in place. The shifter withdraws, “Your scent has betrayed you errant one. Now shift. There is no need to be concerned, no matter if you are a Dominant or a Submissive - your needs will be taken care of either way.”

Steve shakes his head, “I can’t shift. You made a mistake.”

The shifter appears mildly amused, “You have two options, I can goad you into it, and don’t think I can’t tell how close you are… Or you can do it voluntarily.”   
  


Steve stares, “This is nonsense!”

The shifter shakes his head in mock disappointment. He turns back into a human, and leans over Steve to cut his bonds. As he does so, he bends his head down and gently bites at the nape of Steve’s neck. Steve’s eyes widen with barely contained panic, and then the dragon takes over. 

He and the shifter aren’t the same kind of dragon. The shifter was built of the forests, with four legs, flat scales and long tipped wings to soar above the trees and blend in among the dapelled light beneath the canopy. Steve however, was made to fly - balancing on two legs, his wings have a set of spikes at their joints, becoming pseudo forelegs for when he needs to stand on four limbs. His tail snakes behind him and winds around his legs, while his long neck and golden scales spike upwards. His blue eyes regard the other with suspicion.

Steve falls onto his wing spikes, so the tips of his wings arc past his body at least 5 meters into the air. He sees when the shifter registers his appearance, and watches as the black dragon reacts instinctively to the appearance of an unfamiliar dragon. His wings flare out, and arc above the dragon’s head and fangs are bared towards Steve.

Before today, Steve had never known what type of dragon he was, after all he had only ever seen himself. But his body reacts instinctively to the display, wings folding down horizontally, legs folding inwards and his head lowering to the ground so he is as close to the ground as possible. He lowers his eyes and flinches when the shifter approaches. A black claw presses down on his head, and a submissive whine rumbles out his throat. “Look at me.”

Steve glances upwards, and piercing ice blue eyes are looking straight at him, he tries to move, but finds that the other has him pinned. The other shifter snaps his jaw, and chuckles when Steve rumbles in panic and flattens himself to the ground even more. “Ya know pal, when I first saw you I hadn’t pegged you to be a Submissive, but I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

Steve feels the pressure on his head leave, and he cautiously straightens up and peers at the shifter cautiously. The shifter stares him in the eye, “You will follow me back to the city.”

Steve rears his head back, “I won’t.”

The other dragon leaned forward so that he’s snout to snout with Steve, “You will.” Then he lunges forwards and opens his jaw, trapping Steve’s snout inside his mouth with an iron grip. Steve snorts, and tries to wriggle away. There’s something about the shifter’s voice, it sweeps Steve’s will away and leaves his mind blank.

The shifter releases him, and he watches as the shifter gathers himself up and then springs into the air. Steve’s body moves without his permission, and he follows suit, the dragon inside him not permitting Steve to protest. He spreads his wings, balancing on two legs, and launches himself upwards into the sky where he belonged. It had been a long time since he had last flown. Steve felt joy rush through his chest, and although he would have wished for better circumstances the feeling flight was always exhilarating. 

...

Steve was faster through the air, his kind had adapted to live high up in the mountains, constantly flying between them to hunt for prey. He twisted and flipped and generally goofed around while still following the shifter - he had long since lost track of where they were so there was nothing else for him to do. Eventually the shifter tires, and starts to descend into the mountains, to Steve’s delight. While the shifter curls up on a ledge, Steve hooks his claws into the mountainside pressing against the cool rocks happily. The shifter looks up at him. “Come here.”

Steve hesitates, and chirps uncertainly, but when the shifter’s gaze hardens he releases his grip on the rock. He floats down and perches on the edge of the ledge, and pokes his nose into the shifter’s leg. The shifter rumbles happily, and Steve croons with delight. He sounds nice when he’s happy, giving Steve a warm feeling in his belly and a calm feeling in his head. The shifter rests its head on the ground, “My name is Bucky. Since I found you, you now belong to me both in the eyes of the kingdom and my own.”

Steve stares at him uncomprehendingly, “What do you mean?”

Bucky softens, the harsh lines of his body relaxing, and he reaches out with one of his legs to scoop Steve up and pull him in close, “You don’t know much about dragons, do you?”

Steve hides his face in the warmth of Bucky’s chest, “Not really, my ma said we shouldn’t talk about it.”

Bucky frowns, “Do you know why we seek out other dragons?” 

Steve shakes his head shyly, nestling in closer to the older dragon, “I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it.”

Bucky drapes a wing over Steve’s body, “Dragons don’t do too well when they’re all alone, not to mention that most solitary dragons were stolen from our hatchery as an egg.”

Steve rumbles, “What did you mean, when you said I was submissive?”

Bucky is silent for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, “You know how sheep need different care than a dog?”

Steve blinks, a little taken aback “Yes?”

Bucky nods confidently, more convinced of his argument, “Sheep need to be guided, they need a little extra attention that they can’t give themselves in order to do well. Dogs are more self-sufficient, they can live without assistance and even guide the sheep to safety. There’s nothing wrong with being either, they just have different needs. Dominants are like dogs, and submissives are like sheep.”

Steve pauses, “Are you saying I’m a sheep?”

Bucky is quiet, and then, “Pretty much all of the dragons who have died prematurely have been submissives. They get overwhelmed too easily and confused too quickly. Without a dominant they get lost, they lose time and forget to do essential things like eat and drink. Humans can kill them because they don’t just let their guard down, they lack a guard in the first place. It is the role of the dominant to ensure that their charges will prosper - it is an honor. Consequently, obedience of a submissive to a dominant is mandatory, to allow the dominant to be successful.”

Steve swallows, eyes welling, “Are you saying I can’t take care of myself?”

Bucky looks at him with pity and pulls him even closer, “Sweetheart. You know you weren’t doing a good job. You’re far smaller than you really should be, and I can see your ribs through your scales.”

Steve snuffles, “That’s not my fault! It’s just been hard, ok? Ever since my mom died I...”

Bucky coos at him, “No one said that it was your fault sweetheart. Your mother was probably just taking the place of your dominant. We're lucky I found you in time.”

Steve huffs, something about the timbre of Bucky’s voice settles him down, and he feels a warm heat pool between his legs. His claws curl inwards, and he shuts his eyes tightly as he tries to banish his arousal into the abyss. He is not successful. Steve feels his cock twitch, and start to poke out of the slit between his legs, he shifts, and looks up at Bucky a little pitifully. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

Bucky nuzzles him, “I don’t mind sweet thing, but you have to ask, before you touch yourself? Okay? If you don’t I’ll have to discipline you.”

Steve flushes, scales shivering as the heat in his belly flares and encourages his cock to perk up even more. “What does discipline mean?”

Bucky shrugs glibly, “It’ll vary from dragon to dragon, some have a greater ability to tolerate pain than others.”   
  


Steve meeps, “Pain?”

Bucky almost certainly notices the fearful undertone that makes Steve’s voice tremble, but he is kind enough not to point it out, “It’s nothing that will last, sweetheart. After all, my primary job is to make sure that you thrive.”

Steve shuffles, legs restless, and then he buries his face back into Bucky’s chest, “I have to ask every time?”

Bucky nods, “Gotta make sure you aren’t hurting yourself, dragons have lots of spiky bits that you really don’t want to go anywhere near your junk.”

Steve frowns, “What if I’m human? Don’t you go and try to tell me that I can hurt myself then.”

Bucky looks at him, “Do you even know how to jerk it?”

Steve flushes, “Of course!”

Bucky raises an eyebrow, “Tell me how you did then, if you’re so experienced. Your cock’s so tiny you can’t possibly fist it like a normal person. I’ll bet you just rolled over and humped your hand or the sheets until you made a mess of yourself.”

Steve can’t answer him, they both know that Bucky is right. His silence is telling, and Bucky knows it, “So yes. Every. Single. Time.”

Steve twitches, “But… That’s so..” He never finishes his sentence, ending it in a high-pitched whimper as his tail thrashed against the ground. He pushes his head even further into Bucky’s scales and does his best to hide from the other’s gaze.

Bucky chuckles deep in his chest, and rolls them so that he looms above Steve. He is infinitely stronger than Steve, and pins him easily with barely any effort at all. Steve gulps as Bucky forces him to look him in the eye, “Sweetheart,” he drawls, “Are you embarrassed?”

Steve was swept up by the look in Bucky’s stormy eyes, and he weakly kicked at Bucky’s underbelly in a somewhat desperate attempt to get him to drop the subject. Bucky was not dissuaded, and he smirks, leaning in close to Steve. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Then he pauses, and glances down between Steve’s legs, “Unless you like being embarrassed?”

Steve can’t help the heated groan that escapes from his mouth, and he couldn’t deny the pre-cum that was beginning to slide down his shaft. Bucky takes that as a yes, and then his eyes darken, and his own cock starts to emerge. “If you need something to be embarrassed about sweet thing, you needn’t be embarrassed about having to ask if you can get yourself off.”

Bucky lifts his hind leg, and gently places his claw so that the tip is on the underside of Steve’s cock. Steve thrashes, the delicate touch too much for him to handle, but Bucky’s firm grip keeps him in place, stopping him from hitting anything important. Bucky continues, pretending as though Steve hadn’t done a thing, “What you should be embarrassed about, little fledgling, is the itty bitty cock that’s perking up between your legs that’s too short to even be able to breach a female.”

Steve gasps, eyes wide with humiliation, as he feels his shame only fuel his arousal. “I-It's not,” he protests weakly. He moves his leg up, in an attempt to hide from the other dragon, but Bucky smacks his leg back down without batting an eye. Steve whines high in his throat, when Bucky uses his claw to gently press upwards, pulling Steve’s balls away from the warmth of his body. 

Steve  _ wails, _ but Bucky is unperturbed, and continues talking in an almost clinical manner. This does nothing to dampen Steve’s arousal, in fact it only adds to it. Bucky’s cock has emerged, and when Steve lays eyes on it his mouth starts to water. It’s massive, almost half the length of Steve’s torso, and thick as hell. Steve can’t take his eyes off of it, until Bucky maneuvers himself so that their cock are next to each other and Steve’s diminutive size is made crystal clear.

“Don’t fool yourself pretty, a month-year old hatchling probably has a larger cock than you do,” Bucky draws as he aligns himself so that the head of his cock holds Steve’s genitals away from his body, “But that doesn’t matter to me, I’m about to blow your mind.”

Then, Bucky pushes forward into the cavity where Steve’s genitals are usually stored, and everything goes white.

…

Steve wakes up cradled in Bucky’s wings, and he thinks that he wouldn’t mind if this was the way he woke up for the rest of his lifetime. He stands up on somewhat wobbly legs, an ache in his lower region making his brain go fuzzy. He moves, and when he does, he feels something slide inside of him and he stops. “Bucky?”

The other dragon perks up immediately with a concerned expression, “Is everything okay?”

Steve shifts in place, and looks down at the floor, “Something… Something feels strange… I can feel something moving around.. You know.. Down there?”

Bucky’s expression clears, “You’re fine, sweetheart. You’re just feeling my cum move around inside you, nothing’s wrong.”

Steve stares at him, “Y-your cum?”

Bucky looks at him patiently, like the cat who got the canary and was sitting on it waiting until it was hungry, “Well, yes. You were so lovely and tight I couldn’t help but spill myself inside of you. We wouldn’t want to leave behind any traces that could potentially lead unwanted visitors into the kingdom, so inside you my cum has to stay.”

Steve twitches, and then bends his head to peer down in between his legs. It looks just like it always does, you would never have known that anything indecent had ever happened. Steve stiffens and then sniffs himself. “I smell like you now,” he says a little petulantly.

Bucky pays him no mind, “It’s for the better anyway, now everyone will know who you belong to.”

Steve grumbles, but can’t hide the pleased chuffing sound that he makes nor the happy little bristle that his scales make. Bucky jerks his head, “C’mon then, we might as well be off. It’ll take another 12 hours for us to reach the kingdom, and I want to get you settled in as soon as possible.”

Then he launches himself into the air, and Steve is quick to follow. And as he flies off headed for a new life, Steve can’t help but feed the growing hope in his chest, that maybe his life was starting to look up for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky ends up having to carry Steve in the very last leg of their journey. The younger dragon wasn’t used to flying for very long, having never really had the opportunity - and had almost fallen out of the sky when they were only a few minutes away from entering the kingdom proper. Steve was surprisingly light, and although it wasn’t a particularly dignified position, Bucky managed to get the dragon into the castle with little difficulty.

Upon arrival, Steve managed to rouse himself, and was able to walk on his own two feet. Sure, he stumbled around like a newly-born fawn, but there wasn’t anything Bucky could do about that. Steve wobbled around a little, before eventually settling, leaning against Bucky for support. His eyes were heavy, and Bucky gently herded him further into the building. “C’mon buddy, let’s get you in a nice and cosy nest, and when you next wake up I’ll show you around a little.”

Steve blinks blearily at him, “Sleep?”. Then he collapses to the floor, out like a light. 

Bucky ends up carrying Steve to his nest too.

…

Steve wakes up on a cloud. At least, he thinks it's a cloud. He’s never slept on a cloud before, but they’ve always looked really soft whenever he flew past them. He lifts his head, and looks around for Bucky. Unfortunately, the other dragon is nowhere in sight. Steve knows intuitively, that the best thing for him to do would be to wait for the other dragon to return - but Steve has never done the easiest course of action. He heaves himself up, and gently nudges the door open with his nose. 

The castle is very… extravagant, to say the least. Everything seems to be at least 10 times the size that it really needs to be. Steve is… not the biggest dragon that ever lived… but he is still a dragon and a sizable one at that - yet, he still fits in the hallway with plenty of room to spare. In fact, you could probably fit 20 Steves in the hallway, and still not have an issue.

Unfortunately, Steve had no idea where he was going, so after a few minutes of aimless walking - he’s gotten very very very lost. Steve sighs, and finally decides to follow his mother’s advice of ‘stay fucking put so I can find you’. He flops down and gazes out into the distance like that one heroine in the backseat of the car when it’s raining. “Are you lost?”

Steve turns his head to the left, and sees a medium-sized red dragon peering down at him. Her nostrils flare for a few seconds, and then her entire demeanor changes, becoming softer and gentler. “Where’s your dominant honey?”

To Steve’s horror, he feels his jaw tremble, and in a wobbly voice he whines “I don’t know.” He sounds  _ five _ , if that, and to make matters worse - Steve almost feels like he’s five. He rests his head on the floor mournfully and hides his face under his wing.

The red dragon sighs, and gently nudges Steve upright, “Not to worry darling, how about I take you along with me and then we’ll set about finding your keeper.”

She didn’t give Steve the option to decline her offer. But then, it’s not as though Steve had any other choices. They end up in a bright courtyard, populated with 6 other inhabitants. All of them fall silent and turn to look at Steve when they get within earshot. Steve chirps tentatively in greeting, and tucks himself behind the red dragon when the others just squint at him.

A purple dragon leans forward to sniff at him, and then he retreats and looks at the red dragon, “So who’s your newest stray, Nat?

Nat huffs at him, “I don’t pick up strays, Barton. Shut your mouth.”

Steve doesn’t like the tone of her voice, something about it makes him feel like he’s peed on her rug or something. ‘Barton’ doesn’t seem to like it either, and he lowers his head, “That was a bad joke, I’m sorry.”

Steve shifts warily, “No offense or anything, but who are you?”

Barton swivels his head around like an owl, “You’re lecturing me, about my bad jokes, when you didn’t even tell this poor sap who you were?”

Nat huffs at him, and then turns to Steve, “My name is Natasha, and I am the Captain of the King’s Guard - of which we are all members. You will be getting to know each of us over time, as we will be around often.”

That struck Steve as a bit of an odd thing to say, but he remained silent. Something told him that interrupting Natasha would not be the best thing to do. Natasha continued to give him a quick rundown of who was who. “The smartass purple dragon is Clint, and he belongs to me. The red and gold dragon is Tony, and he belongs to Pepper who is the blue one next to him. Bruce is green, and he belongs to himself. Loki is the slinky green dragon, and he belongs to Thor, who is the large gold dragon underneath the tree.”

The other dragons stare expectantly at Steve, and he shrinks away a little bit. “I’m Steve,” he told the floor, “and I belong to Bucky?”. 

His voice was soft and uncertain, almost meek. There is a brief silence, and then Tony blinks at him, “What kind of name is Bucky?”

Steve glares at him, “Bucky is a perfectly decent name,” he says shortly. For some reason, he feels oddly offended on Bucky’s behalf, even though he had only met the other dragon a day ago.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “He’s talking about James, Tony.”

Then, ignoring Tony’s indignant spluttering, she stalks forwards and delicately perches on a rock near Clint. Jerking her head at Steve, she beckons him closer, “We won’t eat you Steve. If we did.. Bucky… would not be very pleased with us.”

Steve slowly inches forward, and tucks his legs underneath him as he sits. “So, what’s your thing then?” Tony asks curiously.

Steve cocks his head to the side, “My.. thing?”

Tony huffs at him, “We all have our own thing to spend our life doing. I like making things, Loki has his voodoo magic, Clint has his pigeons, and Bruce does stuff too.” 

Steve looks at him uncertainly, “I don’t know?”

Tony pouts at him, but lets it go, “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll pry it out of you later. Anyway, can I just say that I am sooo glad that you are here. BECAUSE,” he declares, splaying his wings out, “I am not the smallest one ANYMORE!”

Then Tony folds himself back inwards and puffs out his chest proudly. Steve snorts, mildly insulted, “In your dreams.”

Before Tony has the chance to retaliate, Steve hears the hurried clatter of claws on pavement, and turns his head to see his dominant. “Bucky,” he chirps happily, tail curving upwards.

Bucky is out of breath and his eyes are a little wild. The second that they rest on Steve, he brightens, and lunges forward to curl his body around the smaller dragon, “You left.”

Steve shoves his face into Bucky’s scales, “I couldn’t find you,” he mumbled, “I wanted to see you.”

Natasha clears her throat, “Your majesty,” she says with amusement, “Might I suggest you whisk away your love to your chambers? The bond will be setting in soon.”

Steve pulls his head backwards, “Majesty?” he inquires, “Are you the king?!”

Bucky scowls at Natasha, and then turns away, taking Steve with him, “We can talk about that later darling. But right now, you have a cow to eat.”

…

Bucky makes him eat the whole cow. Steve had originally thought that he had been kidding, as the cow was almost half the size that Steve was. It had been a long time since Steve had had a meal that filled him up completely, and so after he had finished gnawing the stripped bones of the carcass in front of him he splayed himself out on the floor. He snaps playfully at Bucky’s claws, and growls softly.

Bucky looks down at him, amused. “Are you finished?”

Steve nods, “Why did the king come to fetch me?” he asks, “Surely you have better things to do.”   
  


Bucky sighs, “I’m not sure really,” he says after a little bit, “Whenever evidence of a stray hatchling is found I am always informed, and something in my gut urged me to go after you - so I did.”

He scoops Steve off of the floor and places him between his legs, “I don’t have much to do as a king really. Dragons take care of their own affairs. I serve as a judge and jury whenever things go too far and they need a third party to sort things out.”

Steve nuzzles Bucky with his snout, “I’m glad.” he declares. “That means I’ll get you all to myself.”

Bucky grins, “You’d get me all to yourself regardless, darling. I don’t share.”

Steve shifts awkwardly, Bucky’s words sparking a heat inside of him. But, it was a different kind of arousal, one that he'd never felt before. He hesitates, unsure of whether or not he wanted to say something about it. But - the longer he waited the more intense the urges grew. Finally, he snapped, “Bucky!” he blurts out, “I don’t feel… right.”

Steve chickens out of his full confession at the last minute. Bucky swings his head up to peer at Steve, “what do you.. Oh…” he trails off as his eyes focus on the problem between Steve’s legs. The very tip of his cock is poking outwards, and if Steve was honest, it wasn’t really comfortable. After all, his scales were not the softest thing to ever exist, they were actually quite pointy. “That’ll be the bond.”

Steve frowns, he’d wanted Bucky to care of the problem, not just declare the cause and go back to sleep. He frowned petulantly, “You’re the one who said that I wasn’t allowed to touch myself. That means that this is your problem not mine - I want you to fix it!”

Bucky rumbles soothingly at him, and then bends his head down to press his nose against Steve’s crotch. Steve tries to twist away, startled at the contact, but Bucky places his foreleg over Steve’s sternum to keep him in place. “You wanted me to take care of it,” he growls lowly, “So you had better let me take care of it.”

Then he opens his jaw, and  _ licks _ . Bucky’s tongue is not soft, nor is it smooth. In fact, it’s exactly like every other part of a dragon - prickly. Steve roars, body seizing, and he hinges his leg so that it pushes against Bucky’s underbelly. Bucky sends him a stern look, “Now sweetheart, you had better settle down before you get too excited.”

Then he lowers his head again, and Steve loses his mind. Bucky seems to be everywhere and nowhere at exactly the same time, every one of Steve’s senses focused between his legs. It feels like Bucky is scouring the underside of Steve’s prick with sandpaper, and Steve writhes in his grasp relishing the feeling of being held down. Bucky’s tongue wraps around Steve’s shaft and does  _ something _ magical with it. “Wh-” Steve gasps sharply in a high-pitched voice, “What are - oohh~”

Bucky lifts his head, “The bond is a little bit like the human custom of marriage on steroids, Steve. It requires copious amounts of copulation in order to settle properly.”

Then, before Steve can gather together his scrambled brain cells, Bucky flips him over and starts to press his dick into the space behind Steve’s balls. Steve cries out, nerves tingling as Bucky slowly breaches into him. The head of Bucky’s cock is thick, and as Steve’s inner walls give way so do Steve’s mental faculties. 

All Steve can do is whine and growl, speared on Bucky’s cock there’s nowhere for him to go. Steve has never felt so full, Bucky’s cock imprinting itself inside of him. But all of that was nothing compared to when Bucky started to rock back and forth. Steve’s own little cock was leaking like a faucet, pre-cum sliding off of Steve and onto the stone beneath him.

Everytime Bucky let out a harsh breath, or he re-positioned his wing, Steve felt it deep inside of him. And so Steve floated away, mind overwhelmed by the sensation, belonging only to Bucky.

…

Steve settles into his new life after a few months. The rules are different here; he’s expected to act a certain type of way and he doesn’t get to be in his human form very often (Bucky says he’s too easy to accidentally step on). Natasha and Tony become two of his closest friends, happy to occupy him whenever Bucky needs to step away to attend to a few of his kingly duties. The royal guard in general became some of Steve’s best friends. He never did get to be larger than Tony, but he found that he didn’t really mind. 

It wasn’t at all like the villagers whispered about, nothing at all like his mother warned him about. They had painted him horror stories, telling him that slaves were treated better than submissive dragons in the kingdoms - that they were so barbaric that they would take them in the streets like nothing more than a pair of dogs. His mother had told him that he would never again be free if he allowed them to take him. That he would be chained to the ground and given a 5 meter crawl space in which to live the rest of his days. 

Submissive dragons were appreciated here, not subjugated, known for gaining skills that furthered their society and pushed them above all others. Bucky’s collar was nothing like a chain at all - it brought Steve comfort even when he felt as though the whole world was against him. Tony was known for making things that shouldn’t exist, and Loki was the foremost expert in magic. They were allowed to do what they loved for their entire life - something that Steve had never even dreamed of being able to do.

He took up art, after about a month of debate. He spent his evenings curled up underneath Bucky’s belly and his days playing with all of his friends. He was known to the wider public as the Royal Consort, which had bothered him at first, but Bucky had spent a week reassuring him that he was his one and only. It wasn’t uncommon for kings to have harems after all, but Bucky was a one dragon man and Steve was honoured to be that dragon.

It wasn’t all sunshine and smiles though, at least not at first. Steve had never been around so many different individuals at the same time, and he quickly got frustrated when he got an assigned chaperone whenever he was more than 5 feet away from Bucky. Then there was that one incident when Steve decided to try and explore his own body without supervision… It didn’t go very well. 

After a little while he convinced Bucky to escort him back to the village he was found in - one more time for old times sake. The sight of his mother’s house brought tears to his eyes, but he had long since learned that it had been his mother who had made him love it. He had been living in a hollow shell ever since she had passed away. The villagers were cautious, but welcoming - and to Steve’s surprise Sam had pulled him into a firm bone crushing hug. It had been harder for Steve to leave than he thought it would be, but one look at Bucky’s eyes had reminded him of all he had gained.

It wasn’t without its ups and downs but overall - life was pretty sweet, and it couldn’t get much sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the 3rd chapter you ask? It got axed. I realized halfway through that I am all about that A/B/O wolf life, and also that dragons are really hard to write. I tried to give this the best ending that I could, although I will say that it seems kind of abrupt and I apologize for that. I might/ am probably going to bump up my timelines, and make the next few fics oneshots so that I can get to the meaty plot fics - because I am really looking forward to those ones.
> 
> This has/had a lot of potential, and once I've cleared my list I might go back and add some extra scenes that I had planned - but that'll probably be a while.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (despite its errors) :)


End file.
